It's a Miserable Life
by bloodrosered
Summary: Lorraine Baines remembers the night George McFly betrayed her. The night at the Enchantment Under the Sea dance. Forced into a marriage due to an unplanned pregnancy, she becomes a bitter alcoholic with a cheating, abusive Biff for a husband and his two lousy offspring. Slight AU from first and second movies. M for implied rape and language.


Lorraine's cheeks were streaming with tears. Biff hovered above her, his meat hooks buried deep in her lacy slip of her peach dress. She fought so hard to keep that stupid, licentious moose off of her. This wasn't like all the other times Biff harassed her. This time she was alone. She underestimated how powerful he was.

The night started out nicely at first with the new kid that her father hit with his car. Calvin Klein with the purple underwear. She found him so cute. Not to mention brave. He wasn't afraid of Biff Tannen, the town bully. He knocked him out, escaping. It all lead to an exciting chase around the Hill Valley square outside, ending with Biff crashing his car into a manure truck.

Next they were in the parked car at the Enchantment Under the Sea dance. Oddly Calvin seemed nervous around her. He kept pushing her away...more like towards that awkward George McFly. Sure, George was cute, but he lacked confidence. Plus Biff always picked on him. She felt sorry for him at times. Yet she wondered when he was going to stand up for himself.

Anyway, Lorraine and Calvin sat together in the parked car. They talked a bit yet Calvin kept acting like her mother, how she shouldn't drink or smoke. Shrugging it off, she decided to make a move on him. It startled him...until Biff and his cronies showed up. Calvin was dragged away, fighting tooth and nail. Three against one. Not really a fair fight.

Now here she was with Biff...him on top of her. His hands forced her legs open while she fought with every ounce of her strength. Yet it seemed the more she fought, the more Biff liked it.

"You know you want it, you filthy slut," he taunted lecherously. "You want me to give it to you."

"Get off me, you moose!" Lorraine shrieked, clawing.

His rough fingers eventually found her panties and ripped them. He began probing her, making her sob. It hurt so much! Nobody ever touched her there. She especially didn't want Biff doing so. Her strength was weakening. She turned to begging. She just wanted him to stop.

"Hey, you!" a weak voice spoke. "Get your damn hands off...her..."

Biff lifted his head up to find that stupid Irish bug McFly. He'd get rid of him since he was easy to scare off. McFly was a skittish little cockroach: he'd scare easily and he could squash him if he dared say otherwise.

"I think you got the wrong car, McFly," Biff said icily.

Lorraine sat up; her neck was wet from Biff licking her. Her hair was askew and her flower in her hair was falling off. Her peach dress was shoved up around her waist, showing red marks on her legs. Tears brimmed in her frightened light brown eyes.

"George," Lorraine gasped. "Help me! Please!"

George saw tears in Lorraine's terrified eyes. He knew he had to help her. Biff was hurting her. He was doing the most dishonorable thing a man could do to a girl. His father had taught him the importance of respecting a woman. A man who hurt a woman was below himself. And a man who took a woman's virtue was the worst scum of all.

"Shut up!" Biff growled softly, shoving Lorraine back into the seat.

He turned his attention, seeing that bug McFly already shaking in his shoes. This would be easy. After all, McFly often did as he was told. He kept him in line and made damn sure about it.

"Turn around, McFly, and walk away," Biff ordered.

George could feel his heart hammering in his chest; there was a pit in his stomach as he looked at the scene. All his life he had been scared especially of Biff. He really could hurt him. Aside from the usual humiliating pranks like the slaps in the face from the "your shoes are untied" bit, wedgies, wet willies, knocking on his head, saying "Hello? Hello? Anybody home?", there were times Biff did hurt him. In elementary school, Biff punched him so hard in the stomach that he made him throw up. It left a huge bruise. The Indian burn when he refused to give him lunch money. He gave in and George ended up going hungry. He'd been beaten so badly that he ended up with black eyes and a split lip.

Yet seeing Lorraine like this, he could only imagine how scared she was. He'd seen Biff chase after her all through high school from trying to look up her skirt to the sexual comments to getting fresh with her. Yet at least she fought back. No Neanderthal like Biff scared her. Tonight was different. This time, Biff was doing the worst possible thing. This was serious. It was a crime too.

George couldn't decide whether to leave or stand up. People had told him to stop being a coward otherwise people would be walking all over him later in life. While he was certain if he refused to leave, Biff could hurt him. If he left, Lorraine would get hurt too. He was afraid of getting beat up, but he was more scared for Lorraine. He didn't want her getting hurt. He stared into the eyes of Biff, trying to push back his fear. He had to be a man and stand up sometime.

"Are you deaf, McFly? Close the door and beat it."

George stood frozen in the spot. He could see memories of him getting beat up. The fear was overwhelming. The way Biff coldly stared at him. He knew what would happen if he refused. Yet alarms were going off that he shouldn't. Both voices were arguing whether he should run or fight. In a robotic motion, George's hand reached for the door and closed it. Lorraine screamed his name, pleading him to come back. George regretted his actions. He felt sick. He heard the voices scream at him for being such a coward. He walked home with his hands in his pockets.

* * *

Lorraine didn't even go to the dance. She sat in the car the rest of the night, crying. When Biff had finished, he climbed off her, kissing her cheek.

"Don't cry," he whispered. "You know you liked it. You got fucked by a real man."

Biff brought her home of course, leaving her to limp towards the house. What he had done hurt so much. She never thought this would feel like this. She felt used like a filthy prostitute.

She waited until her parents were asleep and went home, heading to the shower. Biff had done the most vile, unspeakable thing to her. The worst part was George McFly saw and did nothing! He left her! He betrayed her and left her there to get brutalized by Biff Tannen. She didn't know who was the bigger monster.

Once she felt it was the right time, Lorraine got in the shower, scrubbing off Biff. The dried blood smeared on her thighs was washed away with the soap. Down the drain. Forgotten.

At least she hoped.

She threw away her stupid peach dress in the trash in a rage. She put on a clean nightgown and panties before lying in bed, crying into her pillow. Her loins hurt like hell. She hoped her sister would wake up and ask what was wrong. Though she could hardly keep it down since what happened was something she would hoped would be in a nightmare.

She could still remember every detail from the night of the dance. Biff's meat hooks all over her. Him grunting and moaning on top of her like a dog in heat. How he said horrible things in her ear. All she could think of what tomorrow would bring. How was she going to explain what happened to her parents? How would they react? Would they believe her?

What was she supposed to do? Nobody believed a woman when she was raped. She feared she'd get pregnant. The idea of having Biff's baby made her sick. What then? Her parents would make her get married to that awful monster. They probably wouldn't believe her if she told them that Biff forced himself on her.

 _I can't think about that now,_ Lorraine thought. _I have to figure out what to do tomorrow._


End file.
